


Caution To The Colourful

by thedeathrampz



Category: Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Belts, Canon Compliant, Choking, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Miles calls alex princess at some point and im all abt it, Miles is an asthmatic turtle, More stuff just read, Oh and he loves alex a lot yes even the goatee, Oh tears, Oops, Rimming, Sassy Alex, Smut, blowjob, feelies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeathrampz/pseuds/thedeathrampz
Summary: Late spring of 2017.





	Caution To The Colourful

"Glad we've been here, Miles," Alex said, subtly brushing his hand over the Scouser's.  
After months of not being able to go out and enjoy themselves properly, they had finally got a little _date_ at one of their favourite places in Los Angeles.  
It was just a bit past 2pm, and they kept thinking of what to do on such a day. The restaurant they were at was at about a 20 minutes drive away from home, and they didn't have anything else planned.

"You can come by, Tay won't be home for a couple of days and I am oh, so lonely," Alex exaggerated in a funny voice as they walked to his car.  
"I don't see why not. Getting quite bored at home meself," Miles agreed, taking off the sunglasses he was wearing, hopping into the passenger seat. He sure wouldn't pass any chance of spending more time with his favourite boy.  
"Awesome, you're the best," Alex couldn't help the wide smile that formed on his face, and kissed Miles' cheek quickly once they were both in the car.

Miles looked down and grinned at the gesture, placing a hand on Alex's thigh.  
They both looked up at each other after a moment, small smiles accompanying the calm, although somewhat tensioned atmosphere.  
Perhaps reading each other's mind, they leaned in for a proper kiss.  
Alex held Miles' face between his palms, making sure he wouldn't part any soon.  
Miles' hand found its way on the back of Alex's neck, caressing the soft skin. He gently tugged on his hair, making him moan low in his throat. Alex reflexively moved his hand to Miles' nape to do the same.  
"Have I ever told you how good you look with your hair slicked back like this?" Alex queried with a smirk as he broke the kiss.  
"Guess I got me tricks from the best," Miles smiled against his lips.  
"Nuh, you're pulling it off better than I ever could," Turner insisted with a few more pecks.

The ride home set the mood, as they blasted music, yelling the lyrics.  
"Boy, this house looks familiar!" Kane laughed, stepping out of the car.  
"Well I mean you've seen it more than a thousand times, I guess yer pretty au fait with it by now," Alex rolled his eyes and pat his back, walking past him to the door.

"Remember when I had to greet you with a ' _Make yourself at home_ ' back in the day?" Turner chuckled, taking his shoes off, "Now it's pretty much your home," he added, sitting down on the settee, patting the free space next to him.

It was rather warm inside, so he discarded the pink blazer - _that Miles couldn't help but mention as soon as they saw each other, showering Alex in compliments_ \- he was wearing over his white tee.  
Miles saw him and did the same, because he was wearing a dark blue blazer himself, but instead had a loose shirt underneath.

"I sure wish it was mine. Well, _ours_..." Miles took the offered seat, letting Alex spread himself all over him.  
Alex didn't add anything to that, only nuzzled into Miles' tummy as he laid his head in the man's lap.  
"I missed you so much," he finally muttered, hugging Miles' waist with one arm as he could.  
"Don't fall asleep, I wanna have some fun before!" The Scouser shook him, and Alex stood up, balanced on his palms.

"Ooh, and what's that?" He purred, moving to sit in Miles' lap, legs on each side of him.  
"Well I hope a couple of months did not make you forget who you belong to, right?" Miles asked, squeezing Alex's bum to emphasise his point.

"I could never, _tiger_ ," the smaller man assured him, rolling his hips down to create friction.

"Thought so... Who owns you, love?" He slapped Alex's arse when he only moaned in reply.  
"Use your words, baby," Miles requested.  
"You, you own me fully, Mi," Alex smiled, kissing him softly.

Miles pushed the Northerner off him gently and walked them to the bedroom, shoving Turner on the bed.  
"I'm so happy you're here," Alex admitted, raising his arms in the air, wanting the other man closer.  
Miles got between his legs, immediately feeling them wrap around his waist.  
"Me too, babe. I sure missed having you like this," he replied, pressing Alex's arms down, "Fully clothed but with an unmistakable hard-on, and only for me," Miles muttered, moving his crotch painfully slowly against Alex's.

Alex kept squirming under his touch, feeling the urge to do something. He wanted to wrap his arms around Miles' neck and pull him closer, he wanted to take his trousers off and get a hold of his cock, he wanted to put his fingers around it, his mouth, his arse...  
A loud moan at his own thoughts made Miles halt his movements and begin on tugging on his t-shirt, hoping to get it out of the way.  
Alex's first instinct when his arms were freed was to open them and not obey to Miles' orders until he got a hug and a kiss.  
After getting rid of the shirt, Miles leaned in to press their lips together, distracting Alex from what was yet to come.  
Miles' fingers brushed lightly against Alex's skin, rising goosebumps all over his chest and arms.

"Mm," Turner hummed into the kiss, hips bucking up to meet Miles' as more and more chills rushed through his body.  
The younger man opened his shirt as well, taking it off. He pressed his chest to Alex's, smirking when he felt vibrations from his moans.  
"You look so great, Al," Miles huffed, kissing the boy from his neck down to his nipples.  
"Uh, fuck off, I look terrible," he laughed, "You're really looking fantastic, Miles," Alex moaned, moving his hand to squeeze the other's shoulders.  
"I won't take none of that, Alexander!" Miles exclaimed, peppering his face with small kisses.  
The Northerner giggled and tried to push him off, but to no avail.

Miles then focused on his lips, and the freckles under the bottom one. They were nowadays covered by Alex's attempt to a goatee, which Miles circled with kisses, smiling at the itchy sensation from the little hairs.  
He followed the few along his jawline until he reached his ear, biting the lobe gently.  
"Mi, why are you so gentle with me?" Alex asked, nuzzling into the soft touches.  
"Don't you like it?" He answered, pecking the man's lips once.  
"Of course I do, but, I'm really impatient... I want you to have your way with me already, please..." Alex pleaded, hands trailing down to unbutton his trousers.  
"Well, then I might save this for later then, huh?" Miles agreed, beginning to take off his belt.

After both were stripped to their underwear, Miles resumed his position between Alex's legs, grinding against his bum.  
Much to Turner's dismay, Miles stopped his movements too soon and flipped their positions so that Alex was laying on his front.  
"What a sight you are, doll," Miles cooed, putting his hands on the man's hips, squeezing tightly in order to arch his back and raise his arse.

Alex shivered from the rather cool air when his briefs were pulled down, and he quietly waited as Miles started searching for different objects around the room. He wiggled his bum in the meantime, expecting to get the Scouser's attention as soon as possible. And it worked, as he gasped audibly at the unexpected feeling of wetness against his entrance, reaching one hand back to tug on Miles' hair.  
"Miiiles," he whined, pushing back against his mouth.  
The Scouser flattened his tongue over his hole, alternating between licking and sucking the skin. He circled it teasingly, feeling Alex pucker around the tip of his tongue as he muffled moans by biting down on the sheets.  
Miles' tongue left a wet trail from his perineum down to the tip of the elder's hard cock, going back up where he pressed a kiss to his buttock.  
He continued to tap his finger on Alex's hole just to have him weak in the knees, with gasps and moans which went right to Miles' length.

"Oh, you want this, love, don't you?" The Scouser grunted, "So ready for my cock," he added, his palm echoing against Alex's arse.  
"Fuck, yeah... was thinking we'd get to the main thing, eh?" Alex grinned, making eye-contact with Miles over his shoulder, "Or perhaps this all you got?"  
"Got no time for ye talking back, Alexander..." the man answered, a harsher slap accentuating his point.  
"Ah, crap... B-but I see you got time for everything except f-" a loud howl interrupted his attempt to talking back again, as Miles whipped him with his belt.  
"What did I say, princess?" The Scouser asked into his ear, hovering over his back.  
"Fuck, I'm sorry, _Sir_ ," Alex apologised, using the only nickname _he knew_ he was allowed to use in such moments.

Miles took both of Alex's hands and crossed them behind his back, wrapping his belt around them.  
"One more smart remark and it's going over your mouth," he tucked the belt tightly in place, reaching for Alex's mouth instead.  
He presented two fingers in front of him, waiting for the boy to take them in.  
Turner did his best in showing off, taking Miles' fingers wholly, asking for a third one.  
He sucked on them eagerly, not choking once, only eventual small gags when Miles would curl them once they'd hit the back of Alex's throat.  
"Such a good boy, you are, with such a pretty mouth. Remember when you first sucked me off, baby? You'd choke when it was only half in..." Miles reminded him, making Alex grin and hum in approval with a full mouth.  
"I want your cock, may I?" The Northerner asked, bum sat on his heels, pressing his back against Miles' chest.  
The latter wrapped his arms around him for a moment to keep him close and kiss his neck.

Miles then let him turn around and get down on his elbows, so that he was facing his dick.  
Alex licked his lips, trying to free his hands. He pouted when he realised he couldn't, so he licked it up and down, frowning as he couldn't keep it still.  
"Just suck it, will ya?" Miles groaned, tugging on his hair.  
He pulled Alex closer to his cock, making him open his mouth.  
As restrained as he was, he couldn't choose how much he was taking in, so he relaxed his muscles and trusted Miles enough to not warn him of anything.  
Miles could tell he was nervous, so the fingers which were in Alex's hair started scratching his scalp gently, pushing him down his cock.  
Alex's tongue and lips were wet and sticky, so Miles' length slipped easily, until it hit the back of the Northerner's throat.  
He moved in and out, at a fast and steady pace, while Turner was breathing heavily through his nose, his hands white from flexing beneath the belt.  
He kept choking and gagging, because the thickness he had now down his throat couldn't compare to only Miles' fingers.  
Spit and precum, along some other substances, dribbled down his chin and stuck to his beard.  
His chin was itching, so he harshly deepthroated Miles, trying to get his mind off it.  
"That's enough, love, fucking 'ell you're gonna make me cum like that...", Kane pulled on his hair in order to stop him.  
He cleaned Alex's beard, pressing a kiss to his forehead, assuring him he did great. "So good at sucking me off aren't you, darling? You're so perfect with that sweet mouth of yours," he added, planting a few more kisses to his temples.  
_Alex simply blushed shyly as if he hadn't had a dick in his mouth just seconds ago._

"Let's take some care of you now, shall we?" Miles asked, to which Alex answered properly an 'yes, sir'.  
"Turn around, arse up, face down on the bed," he requested, getting the bottle lube that laid on their clothes.  
Although he was already slick enough, he made sure he wouldn't be hurting the other man.  
He pressed his cock between Alex's cheeks, rubbing up and down, earning a few sobs out of him to _hurry up._  
"Ready for me, Alexander?" He queried, hand tightly holding the knotted belt.  
"Fuck, yes," Turner moaned at how his name sounded through Miles' now deep and rough voice.  
Kane pushed his entire length inside of his _soaked_ hole, groaning at the tightness of it.  
After he filled the Northerner entirely he waited a moment, knowing the boy had to adjust to the feeling.  
Once he was ready, Alex started pushing back against Miles, asking him to start moving.

His hips thrusted deep and fast, hitting Turner's sweet spot with each move, making him howl and cry out in pleasure. Miles accompanied his movements with a few smacks to his bum, not letting him be able to concentrate on only one feeling.  
He squirmed and shuddered under the younger man's hold on his wrists, and he yelled as he delivered a sharp thrust to the bundle of nerves inside him.  
"F-fuck, Miles! Again, do it again... fuck me harder, f-ahh," Alex mumbled, keeping his eyes shut tight, scrunching his nose as he held back from screaming Miles' name.  
"D'you like it, Alex?" Miles asked, as if the answer wasn't obvious enough.  
He picked up speed and continued his moves as his balls kept slapping against Alex's.  
"Y-yes," the latter whimpered, feeling his hands numb behind his back.  
"Fucking hell, louder, baby," Miles moaned, pulling Alex back by the hair until he was sitting in his lap, "What do you love, Alex?"  
"Y-your cock, I love it, Miles," he hissed, letting his head fall back on the man's shoulder, "I love it so much, give it to me... harder, please," he begged, tears running down his cheeks, knowing he'd feel the sting a few days later.  
"Good boy, such a g-good boy, you are," the Scouser praised.  
He then let go of the man under him, grabbing his hips and thrusting inside him as hard as he could.

Alex screamed and panted as he felt his orgasm approaching, sniffles muffled inside the sheets.  
"Does my baby boy need me to make him cum, hmm?" Miles questioned, undoing the belt that kept Alex's hands tied.  
"Yes! I need you, I need you so bad, fuck! Miles, you own me, every inch of me, please, let me cum, please," Alex's voice was rough as he nodded franatically.  
When his hands were free, he tugged on the sheets beneath him, feeling Miles' fingers around his cock.  
He tugged on it in the same pace as his movements, making the elder growl and clench around him.  
"Gonna fill you up so good, baby, warm and nice... that sound great?" Miles made sure, feeling himself on the verge of errupting.  
Alex answered in huffs and breathless moans which barely sounded as proper ' _yes'_ s.  
Miles released himself inside of the boy, feeling him throb and spill into his fist.  
Alex winced and tightened around him when he tried to pull out, the aftershocks accentuating when he slipped out.

Miles laid on his back next to Alex, breathing heavily.  
He wiped his forehead with one hand, waiting for his pulse to get back to normal. He opened the drawer next to the bed pulling out an inhaler, while Alex giggled at the fact Miles needed it after his previous actions.  
"What's funneh?" The Scouser asked after inhaling.  
Alex just smiled at him, cheeks red and wet from tears and sweat.  
"Let's take a shower, love," the younger man suggested, standing up slowly.  
When his lover only groaned and hid his face, Miles went to tickle him and get his attention.  
"Alright! I'm coming! Stop!!!" Turner laughed, trying to push Miles' hands off him.

While the Scouser fixed the perfect temperature for the water, Alex wrapped his arms around him and started kissing his shoulder.  
"Come here, prince," Kane pulled him into the warm shower, hugging his tiny, worn out frame.  
"Mm," Alex hummed, cuddling into his chest.  
"Wore you out, huh?" Miles chuckled, kissing the elder's forehead, running his fingers through his now wet hair.  
"Miiiles... I'm 31 now, it's only getting harder..." he whined into his neck.  
"Al... I'm 31 too," the Scouser held back from laughing at the obviously exhausted lad.  
"Well... good for you," the latter mumbled, pressing soft kisses on Miles' skin.

After leaving a few pink and slightly purple marks on him, Alex got the shower gel and poured some in his hand.  
He spread it all over himself, unconsciously making a show for Miles' eyes only.  
His sleepy eyes widened and he smirked when he saw the taller man's cock twitching and hardening.  
Alex inched closer to him and pressed his soapy chest to Miles', rubbing his hands down his shoulders and arms.  
He bit his lips before pressing them to the other's, pushing his body into the wall behind him.

Only after washing each other's hair and a few heated making out sessions they had finally gotten out of the shower, dragging themselves over to the messy yet welcoming bed.  
Just after getting to sit down again Alex realised how in pain his bottom is.  
Miles teased him a bit for it, so the boy took the best seat there was; _his lap._  
He straddled him and started kissing his face, needing to get and give a lot of affection after such a rough round.  
Miles was perfect at both, he knew what Alex needed and he made sure he always got it.  
The atmosphere calmed down and both took deep breaths, caressing each other.

Alex bit his lip as he stared into Miles' gentle eyes, which were fixed on him and his features.  
"I wanna kiss you," Miles whispered.  
"Why don't you kiss me?" Alex asked, running a hand through his hair.  
"Because I don't want to stop looking at you," he answered, voice cracking slightly as he contained small tears from breaking down.  
"Mi, c'mon..." Alex hugged him tightly, pouting as he felt his heart shattering.  
"It's gonna be alright, yeah?" he added, trying to calm him down.

Miles wasn't always so sensitive and emotional during the aftercare, or at least he didn't usually show it, but whenever he was, it was a clear sign he needed to be reassured of a lot of things.  
Alex always tried his best in that, kissing him and whispering all the nice things Miles needed to hear.  
"I love you, tiger," he pecked his cheek before looking him in the eyes.  
"I love you so much, Mi, so much. Everything will be fine," he continued.  
He knew just what bothered Miles, but he didn't want to name the cause.  
He had to let him understand he was aware of it is all.  
"I love you too, Al," the man showed a small smile, nodding.


End file.
